Fragmento perdido de La batalla del laberinto
by Lily Carlier
Summary: Desperté sintiéndome horrible. Aunque mi vista estaba nublada pude distinguir tres siluetas por encima de mí, hablando entre ellos. Estaban discutiendo sobre algo. La chica me miró y señaló. Al parecer discutían sobre mi. Ahora resulta que estoy en Hogwarts. Genial, pensé, acabo de dejar a Annabeth sola en el laberinto y yo estoy en un lugar con nombre de acné para cerdos.


Todos los personajes que reconozcáis pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Esta historia es original de Lily Carlier.

**Fragmento perdido de "La batalla del laberinto".**

**POV. Percy.**

_Estaba envuelto en llamas. Aquel dolor era lo peor que había sentido en mi vida. Me consumía. Me desmoroné en el suelo y oí los aullidos extasiados de los niños demonio._

_Entonces recordé la voz de la náyade del río: «El agua está en mi interior.»_

_Necesitaba el mar. Sentí un tirón en las entrañas, pero no tenía nada alrededor que me ayudara. Ni un grifo ni un río. Ni siquiera un caparazón de molusco petrificado. Además, la última vez que había desatado mi poder en los establos, había habido un instante terrorífico en el que casi se me había escapado de las manos._

_Pero no tenía opción. Invoqué el mar. Rebusqué en mi interior y me esforcé en recordar las olas y las corrientes, la fuerza incesante del océano. Y la desaté con un espantoso grito._

_Más tarde no fui capaz de describir exactamente lo ocurrido. Un explosión, un maremoto, un poderoso torbellino me atrapó y me arrastró hacia abajo, hacia el lago de lava. El agua y el fuego entraron en contacto. Estalló una columna de vapor ardiente y salí propulsado desde el corazón del volcán en una descomunal explosión: apenas una astilla impulsada por una presión de un millón de toneladas. Lo último que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento fue la sensación de volar, de volar tan alto que Zeus jamás me lo perdonaría. Y luego la impresión de descenso, de que el humo, el fuego y el agua salían de mí. Era un cometa que corría disparado hacia la tierra._

Desperté sintiéndome, si es que aún me quedaba algo de sensibilidad en el cuerpo, horrible. Nunca había entendido tan bien como ahora esa palabra. Me sería imposible explicar la sensación de ardor que recorría cada centímetro de mi magullado cuerpo. Mi cabeza zumbaba y tenía la sensación de que el suelo vibraba.

Intenté abrir los ojos e incorporarme, pero en cuanto tensé los músculos tuve que reprimir un grito de dolor. Respiré hondo y volví a intentarlo, esta vez más despacio. Primero abrí un poco un ojo, y a continuación el otro. Aunque mi vista estaba nublada pude distinguir tres siluetas por encima de mí, hablando entre ellos. _"Claro"_ pensé, _"De ahí venía el zumbido"._ Cuando por fin recobré mis sentidos (Y por sentidos me refiero a la vista y el oído) y empecé a escuchar lo que decían, me comencé a preguntar si el golpe me habría causado un daño cerebral o algo. ¡No hablaban más que de cosas sin sentido!

El trío se componía por dos chicos y una chica. Ella era castaña, no muy alta, pero tampoco demasiado baja. Su pelo era parecido al de Rachel, en este caso marrón en vez de rojo, pero ambos increíblemente rizado. El chico a su derecha era el más alto del grupo, de cabello naranja y una cara llena de pecas. El de la izquierda se parecía un poco a mí, con cabello negro revuelto pero con ojos verde esmeralda en vez de verde mar, tapados por unas gafas de montura redonda, y bastante desgastadas. Lo más destacable de su delgada y demacrada figura era la pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, justo sobre la ceja derecha.

Estaban discutiendo sobre algo. La chica me miró y señaló. Al parecer discutían sobre mí.

-¡Es cierto! El chico ha caído del cielo ¡Lo he visto desde mi ventana! –gritó ella.

"Rayito" me miró de reojo -Pero, ¿qué le ha podido pasar? ¿Se habrá caído de la escoba?

-Imposible. ¿Has visto las quemaduras? ¿Cómo explicas eso? –preguntó el chico peli-naranja.

-Da igual la forma en la que haya llegado a Hogwarts, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudarle.

-¡Pero Hermione! ¡No sabemos de dónde ha salido, podría ser un Mortífago! –gritó él.

¿Qué hades era un Mortífago? La niña, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione, contestó:

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¡Está herido, no podemos dejarle en este estado!

"_Bueno, el chico zanahoria quiere abandonarme aquí, que considerado por su parte"_

-¿¡Harry!? –gritaron los dos mirando al niño de ojos verdes.

-Lo siento Ron, pero el punto es para Hermione. No le podemos dejar.

Volví a intentar incorporarme, y esta vez lo conseguí, aunque soltando un pequeño gruñido. El grupo finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y me miró.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Está vivo! –gritó la tal Hermione.

-Hombre, ¿qué te esperabas?, ¿qué estuviera muerto? –Le pregunté a duras penas.

Ella jadeó un poco y sus ojos se abrieron. A continuación se sonrojó.

-¿Me podéis decir dónde estoy?

La chica se recompuso y contestó:

-Estás en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

El grupo me miró, como esperando una reacción. Yo simplemente volví a preguntar.

-¿Y eso se encuentra en…?

-Inglaterra –dijo Harry.

"_Hey, eso explica los extraños acentos"_ pensé.

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Ron.

-Percy –contesté mientras le echaba un vistazo a mi ropa, pude comprobar que estaba en tan mal estado como mi cuerpo. Completamente quemada y rota.

-Oh, Styx… -murmuré.

Intenté moverme, pero grité de puro dolor. Empecé a jadear. Cada vez me costaba más mantener la consciencia, todo bailaba a mí alrededor.

-¡Hermione, rápido! ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería con Madam Pomfey! –gritó Harry.

En ese momento todo se volvió negro y justo antes de desmayarme pude oír a una voz de mujer en mi cabeza _"Aún no es el momento. Ya volverás, elegido mío. Todavía tienes otra misión que cumplir"_

_Desperté con la sensación de estar aún en llamas. Me escocía la piel y tenía la garganta como _papel_ de lija. Además tenía la sensación de que algo se me olvidaba, algo importante, pero no conseguía recordarlo._

_Vi árboles y un cielo azul. Oí el gorgoteo de una fuente y percibí un olor a cedro y enebro, además de a muchas otras plantas de dulce fragancia. Me llegó también un rumor de olas lamiendo una costa rocosa. Me pregunté si habría muerto, pero sabía que no era así. Ya había estado en la Tierra de los Muertos y en ese lugar no se veía ningún cielo azul._

_Traté de sentarme, pero los músculos no me obedecían._

_- No te muevas. —Era la voz de una chica—. Estás demasiado débil para levantarte._

_Me aplicó un paño húmedo en la frente. Vi una cuchara de bronce y noté en la boca el goteo de un líquido que me alivió la sequedad de la garganta y me dejó un regusto tibio parecido al chocolate. El néctar de los dioses. Entonces el rostro de la chica apareció por encima de mi cabeza._

_Tenía los ojos almendrados y el pelo de color caramelo trenzado sobre un hombro. Andaría por los quince o los dieciséis años, aunque no era fácil saberlo, porque la suya era una de esas caras que parecen intemporales. Se puso a cantar y mi dolor se fue desvaneciendo. Era alguna clase de magia._

_Sentía que su música se me hundía en la piel, que reparaba y curaba mis quemaduras._

_- ¿Quién...? —farfullé._

_- ¡Chist, valiente! —dijo—. Descansa y reponte. Ningún daño te alcanzará aquí. Soy Calipso._


End file.
